


Etiam si omnes, ego non

by xXxGalaxyM64xXx



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Independent New Vegas (Fallout), Mojave Wasteland (Fallout), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, courier is 15, i'll add tags as i go, if i get one more tag for benny laffite or whatever i'll fucking loose it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxGalaxyM64xXx/pseuds/xXxGalaxyM64xXx
Summary: He was going to die in a shallow grave in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere. It wasn’t even pretty. The air was sticky and hot and hung low to the ground. This truly had to be the worst way to go.“You- you wouldn’t shoot a kid would you?”“Truth is,” He cocked the gun “the game was rigged from the start.”
Kudos: 2





	Etiam si omnes, ego non

Anderson was fading in and out of consciousness. In his waking moments he mulled over how he never should have taken the job, how that goddamned chip was not worth his life. The bastard in the checkered suit was sliding the silver piece into his coat pocket. He had been rambling to his buddies about payment and they did not look happy. 

“Just get it over with.”

“Maybe the Khans kill people without lookin’ ‘em in the face, but I ain’t a fink, dig?”

Checkered Suit spoke like a bad old world holo-star, the kind that popped caps with his teeth.   
“You’ve made your last delivery, kid.” His voice was steady. 

“No shit,” Andy’s mouth tasted like blood, copper from his busted lip.  
He slid his hand into his jacket pocket- the same one he placed the chip in- and pulled out a pearly 9mm. 

“Sorry you got twisted up in this scene.” Suit sounded almost apologetic “From where you’re kneeling,” he waved the barrel of his gun to the shallow grave behind Anderson’s feet “It must seem like an 18-karat run of bad luck.” 

The world felt like it was spinning a million miles an hour. Panic began to claw at his chest. Andy pulled at his restraints, the rope digging into his wrists.  
“Don’t kill me! Fuck, I was just gonna drop the chip with the bots I didn’t even have a pass!”

Checkered Suit just smiled and leveled the gun. 

He was going to die in a shallow grave in the middle of bum-fuck-nowhere. It wasn’t even pretty. The air was sticky and hot and hung low to the ground. This truly had to be the worst way to go.

“You- you wouldn’t shoot a kid would you?”  
“Truth is,” He cocked the gun “the game was rigged from the start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you liked this, if you want more Andy content consider following my blog @MacCready-to-die on tumblr!


End file.
